The present invention relates to a method for producing a surface which is intended to be comprised in a coupling for use in chip removing machining, wherein the surface is profiled with grooves to allow locking by shape against another surface provided with grooves, wherein the first mentioned surface comprises a number of groove sets, wherein each groove set has a main direction, wherein the main directions of adjacent groove sets intersect. The invention also relates to a surface, per se, that is produced by means of the method according to the present invention.
A method for producing a surface of the kind defined above is previously known through U.S. Pat. No. 6,146,060, wherein the groove sets are made by hobbing or grinding having the feed direction parallel with the main direction of the current groove set. A first groove set is made through hobbing or grinding, wherein this first groove set generally covers half of the surface comprised in the coupling. Subsequently, a second groove set is made by means of hobbing or grinding, wherein the tool being used to provide hobbing or grinding is fed into a short piece into the first groove set. Thereby, is made certain that the grooves that are comprised in the second set obtain full depth along its entire length. However, all the grooves comprised in a set have proven not to have the same depth, wherein the difference is especially large when it comes to the grooves in a set that are situated furthest away from each other. The reason for this is that the rotary tool performing hobbing or grinding is normally only supported at one end, i.e. the tool has one free end. This leads to so called tool deflection, which in turn results in that the grooves generated at the area of the tool's free end becomes more shallow than the grooves generated by the section of the tool situated closer to the support of the tool.